C'est mon combat
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Naruto a fuit pour accomplir une mission, sa mission. Il trouve refuge à Suna, mais comment réagira-t-il en retrouvant ses coéquipiers sept ans plus tard ?
1. Chapter 1

Le blond retira ses deniers vêtements avant de se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude, poussant un soupir de bien être en sentant ses muscles endoloris se détendre peu à peu. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blond, dénouant les quelques tresses qui s'y trouvaient. Il grogna en pensant aux futurs cris de sa coiffeuse d'amie mais l'oublia bien vite pour se consacrer à sa douche relaxante. Un quart d'heure plus tard il nouait négligemment une serviette autour de la taille et sortit sur le balcon pour admirer la vue. Soudainement il sentit deux bras l'entourer et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu ne devrais pas te montrer comme ça, murmura l'importun.

_ Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorqua le blond, ne se dégageant pas de l'étreinte.

_ Tu es toi, et personne ne sait que tu es là. Personne ne doit savoir.

_ N'est-ce pas plutôt parce que tu es jaloux monsieur le Kazekage ? Ria le blond en se détachant finalement. Honnêtement Gaara, nous sommes au troisième étage du bâtiment qui surplombe tout Suna. Personne ne peut nous voir d'ici, et encore moins nous reconnaître.

_ Je suis quelqu'un de très possessif, grogna le roux. Tu es à moi Naruto. À moi...

En disant ces mots il tira le blond à l'intérieur, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit alors qu'il s'installait sur lui.

_ Tes cheveux sont à moi, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le haut du crane.

Il descendit au front.

_ Ton front est à moi.

Les paupières.

_ Tes yeux.

Le nez.

_ Ton nez.

Et ainsi de suite, descendant toujours plus. Pendant ce temps, le porteur de Kyuubi gémissait, se tortillant sous les baisers et autres caresses de son ami et amant.

_ Gaara..., le supplia-t-il, voulant l'obliger à descendre bien plus bas.

_ On a tout notre temps Naruto, répondit simplement ce dernier avec un sourire pervers, jouant avec le nœud de la serviette.

_ Allez... Tu en meurs d'envie aussi...

Le Kazekage ne répondit pas mais remonta l'embrasser sauvagement. Ils furent brusquement interrompu par des coups contre la porte.

_ Occupé ! Cria-t-il.

Mais l'autre se fit plus insistant jusqu'à finir par rentrer sans y être invité.

_ Pas le temps de s'envoyer en l'air les mecs, les pressa la sœur du roux. On a un très gros problème.

_ Si tu viens nous déranger parce que tu as encore perdu ton chat, je te jure que sœur ou pas, je l'égorge.

_ Monstre !

_ Alors ?

_ Des ninja de Konoha se dirigent vers nous.

Naruto se redressa brusquement, obligeant un Gaara réticent à faire de même.

_ Tu... Tu rigole ? Demanda le blond. Ils... Pourquoi ? Et qui sont-ils d'abord ? Je t'en prie dis-moi que je n'ai rien à craindre.

_ J'en sais rien, ils ont dit que c'était confidentiel, répondit Temari, mal à l'aise. Mais je suis sûre que... Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto, mais c'est l'équipe 7 qu'on a envoyé.

_ ...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Gaara en le serrant contre lui. Tu as changé, tu n'es plus le même maintenant.

_ ...

_ Et puis tu ne serais pas totalement toi, aucune chance qu'ils te reconnaissent.

Naruto acquiesça doucement et le força à se lever pour qu'il puisse se vêtir plus décemment. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la salle de bain, Gaara le retient une dernière fois.

_ Ils ne te reconnaitront pas Naruto, répéta-t-il. Tu n'es plus ce gamin qui a fuit Konoha il y a sept ans. »

Mais encore une fois le blond ne fit qu'acquiescer avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto fixait un point invisible à travers la fenêtre du bureau du Kazekage. Pour revoir ses anciens coéquipiers il avait utiliser un jutsu pour changer d'apparence. Un mètre quatre-vingt de muscles, un visage androgyne avec des yeux opale, encadrés par des cheveux anormalement blanc. Sa peau continuait ainsi, aussi pâle que la lune, d'où il tira son nom d'emprunt: Tsuki. Pour l'occasion il avait revêtu un t-shirt blanc qui lui collait à la peau et un pantalon noir ample qui le laissait libre de ses mouvements.

« T'es sexy comme ça mon Naruto, murmura Gaara en l'enlaçant par derrière. Je te prendrais bien dans un coin...

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le porteur de Kyuubi et joignant ses mains aux siennes. Je m'appelle Tsuki, pas Naruto.

_ Tu appréhendes ma lune ? S'étonna le roux en sentant ses tremblements.

_ Un peu...

_ Il ne faut pas, comporte-toi normalement et tout se passera bien. Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu fasse des efforts, n'est-ce pas eux qui t'ont forcé à fuir ? Venge-toi.

_ Tu serais pas en manque pour me proposer ça ? Plaisanta Naruto en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu es furieux que Temari nous ait interrompu tout à l'heure ?

_ Je vais te faire ta fête tout à l'heure...

Naruto éclata de rire et l'obligea à s'asseoir à son bureau alors qu'il se plaçait derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe de Konoha entrait. Kakashi n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours les mêmes cheveux gris, le même masque, le même bandeau, peut être juste quelques rides de plus au coin des yeux. Sakura avait beaucoup grandie, ses cheveux roses étaient plus long que dans son souvenir et étaient retenus en une queue de cheval pour ne plus cacher ses yeux vert larmoyant; son bandeau frontal était cette fois-ci à sa taille en guise de ceinture pour une mini jupe noire et un débardeur rose. Et sa poitrine commençait à suivre la trace de celle de Tsunade. Mais celui qui avait le plus changé à ses yeux c'était Sasuke. Plus grand que lui, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'à pouvoir les tresser, ses yeux onyx étaient toujours aussi sombre et envoûtant. Il avait gardé ses vêtements noir à l'effigie de son clan mais ceux-ci semblaient plus... Moulant ? Quant au quatrième et dernier membre, il ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Sai, si ses souvenirs étaient bon, avait de court cheveux brun qui retombaient sur des yeux sans aucune expression, avait constamment un sourire faux épinglé aux lèvres et s'habillait toujours avec un haut et un pantalon trop court. Il était très bizarre.

_ Kazekage-sama, dirent-ils sans lâcher Naruto du regard.

Ce dernier eut un sourire ironique et les salua d'un signe de tête.

_ Tsuki, je te présente les membres de l'équipe 7, ninja de Konoha, commença Gaara. Dans l'ordre tu as Kakashi Hatake , Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa et... Sai. C'est un village puissant et l'un de nos meilleurs alliés.

_ Dommage...

_ Comment ?

_ Je suis enchanté, s'exclama-t-il faussement. Je me présente, Tsuki le meilleur chasseur de nukenin.

_ Vraiment ? S'étonna Sakura avec un regard appréciateur sur ses muscles apparent.

_ Elle connait pas la demoiselle ? Se moqua-t-il, conscient de son regard. Elle a pas bien retenu ses leçons alors, il va falloir la punir.

_ Oh oui punissez-moi, murmura-t-elle.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire du baby sitting, dit-il en récupérant une attitude froide. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

_ Une mission importante, répondit Sakura, vexée.

_ Et confidentielle, ajouta Kakashi.

_ Mais il est là pour ça, intervient Gaara. Tsuki, c'est moi qui ai demandé à Konoha de m'envoyer une équipe pour t'escorter jusqu'à leur village. Il me semble que tu as quelque chose d'important à leur remettre.

_ Qui ça ? Moi ? Mais pas du tout, je n'ai pas... Non... Tu n'as pas fait ça... ?

Il dévisageait son ami, ne sachant comment réagir à la nouvelle. Ce dernier sortit un rouleau de son bureau et le lui tendit avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Je vais te... ! Commença Naruto avec un regard mauvais.

_ Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Sai.

Le blond eut un sourire hypocrite avant de dérouler le parchemin, dévoilant la tête de deux nukenin de Konoha: Orochimaru et Kabuto.

_ Je me promenais tranquillement à Iwa lorsque par hasard je les ai croisé au détour d'un chemin, et ce jour là j'avais vraiment envie de jouer alors... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, mais normalement vous auriez dû les recevoir il y a trois mois, mais monsieur le Kazekage ici présent a dû penser que ce n'était pas si important que cela.

_ Au contraire, s'exclama ce dernier. C'est parce que j'ai pensé que c'était très important que je leur ai demandé de venir, pour que tu les leur remettes en main propre. Ils ont le droit de connaître le ninja qui a osé les affronter.

_ Enfoiré...

_ Pardon ?

_ Et pourquoi ont-ils pris autant de temps ?

_ Nous sommes très occupé, répondit Kakashi. En plus des divers missions, nous sommes toujours une équipe hors du village. Ce n'est qu'un pur hasard si nous sommes là aujourd'hui.

_ Et vous en avez d'autres ? Demanda Sai, visiblement intéressé.

Naruto acquiesça et sortit de sa sacoche plusieurs parchemins.

_ Je crois que dernièrement cette organisation au nom d'Akatsuki ne fait plus trop parler d'elle, je me trompe ?

_ Vous y êtes pour quelque chose ? Demanda Sasuke, une légère lueur s'étant allumée dans son regard.

_ Uchiwa n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de croiser ton frère, mais sache que si ça arrive, je risque de vouloir jouer un peu.

_ Je ne crois pas non, rétorqua le brun en activant ses sharingan.

_ Du calme Sasuke, intervient Kakashi. Tsuki-san, dois-je en déduire que vos parchemins contiennent les têtes de certains membres ?

_ Hoshigaki Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, et Akasuna no Sasori, mais celui-ci se trouve déjà entre les mains d'experts.

_ Et les autres alors ? Demanda Sakura. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer ou c'est juste que tu n'es pas assez fort ?

À peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva bloquer contre le mur derrière elle, les pieds dans le vide, suffoquant.

_ Ne redis plus jamais que je ne suis pas assez fort, dit froidement Naruto, resserrant son emprise sur sa gorge sans tenir compte des autres. Je ne suis pas un faible ninja comme toi.

La jeune fille essaye de se dégager mais elle n'arrivait à rien et manquait de plus en plus d'air. Derrière eux ses coéquipiers n'osaient pas bouger.

_ Tsuki, dit simplement Gaara avec une petite lueur amusée dans le regard.

Ce dernier consentit finalement à la relâcher et retourna derrière le fauteuil du roux, décidé à ne plus leur parler. Sakura elle était toujours au sol après y être retombée brusquement et cherchait à récupérer une respiration normale.

_ Je vous prie d'excuser son comportement, reprit Gaara. Nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs, nous avons appris que Pein et sa coéquipière trainaient non loin de nos frontières.

_ Nous n'en avons pas été informé, répondit Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils. Devons-nous appeler des renforts ou l'avez-vous déjà fait ?

_ Oh non, ria le roux alors que Naruto avait un reniflement moqueur. Nous avons fait évacuer la zone dangereuse pour que Tsuki ait le champ libre. Appeler des renforts n'aurait fait que le gêner.

_ ...

_ Kazekage-sama ! Hurla un ninja en entrant brusquement dans le bureau.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que Naruto ricanait avant de disparaitre.

_ Je crois que nos invités sont arrivés, dit Gaara, toujours aussi amusé. La zone est-elle déserte ?

_ Oui Kazekage-sama, comme nous l'avait ordonné Tsuki-sama nous avons évacué toute la zone dite dangereuse et aucun de nos ninja ne se mêlera au combat.

_ Parfait. Cela vous dit d'assister au spectacle ? »

Les ninja de Konoha le regardèrent surpris mais le suivirent dans le dédale de couloir jusqu'à la sortie. Ils furent rejoint par Temari qui les salua chaleureusement avant de partir dans de grande discussion avec Sakura.

À peine atteignirent-ils la zone où se déroulait le combat qu'un explosion les obligea à se mettre à l'abri. Quand la fumée se dissipa, ils purent voir dans les décombres six hommes roux et Naruto toujours sous la forme de Tsuki. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents en retirant la poussière de ses vêtements, pas plus inquiet que ça d'être encerclé. De là où ils étaient, les autres n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient se dire, mais on pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait du combat. Et finalement les six Pein se jetèrent sur Naruto avec l'intention de le tuer. Le combat était incroyable, les coups s'enchainaient à une vitesse impressionnante que Kakashi et Sasuke avaient du mal à suivre même avec leurs sharingan. Gaara lui les regardait faire tranquillement, quand même un peu inquiet pour son ami, mais ayant pleinement confiance en lui et en ses capacités. C'est pour cela qu'après deux heures de combat, Naruto avait enfin réussit à te débarrasser des six pantins. Malheureusement pour lui, le véritable Pein ne se trouvait pas au milieu d'eux, et c'est la mine contrariée qu'il rejoignit les autres.

« C'était vraiment impressionnant, s'enthousiasma Sakura. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'à toi seul tu pourrais tuer tout ses clones.

Mais le blond était bien trop épuisé pour la remballer, c'est pour cela qu'il se contenta de donner rendez-vous au Kazekage au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de disparaitre.

_ Vous... Il... Tu..., bafouilla Sakura alors que Temari soupirait. Vous êtes ensemble ?

_ Un problème ? Demanda le roux.

_ Moi j'en ai un, répondit sa sœur. Vous faites trop de bruit, mon chat en ai traumatisé. Et ne parlons pas de Kankuro, il n'ose même plus s'asseoir dans le salon.

_ Il n'avait qu'à pas rentrer ce soir là, rétorqua son frère en haussant les épaules. Je vous avais dit que je voulais la maison pour moi.

_ Il y a des endroits mieux qu'un canapé pour faire cela.

_ Nous voulions innover.

_ J'espère que vous n'avez innové nulle part ailleurs.

_ Je crois que ma chambre est la seule chose que nous n'avons pas utilisé.

Temari le regarda horrifié avant de partir avec de grand cris outrés. Gaara eut un petit rire avant de se tourner vers les autres qui le regardaient toujours sous le choque.

_ Bien, rejoignez Temari jusqu'à mon bureau, elle vous conduira à vos chambres. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner moi-même, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important. Bonne fin de journée.

Et il disparut à son tour.

_ La chance..., soupira Sakura alors que Kakashi hésitait son _Icha Icha Paradise_ et la direction que venait de prendre le Kazekage. »

Ils finirent par eux aussi se décider à partir, Sasuke jetant un dernier coup d'œil aux décombres derrière eux. Des ninja de Suna s'activaient déjà à faire disparaitre les corps dont la tête avait été coupé.

Gaara était réapparu dans la chambre de son ami et découvrit ce dernier sous sa vraie forme, sortant tout juste de la douche. Ni une ni deux, le roux lui sauta dessus, l'entrainant jusqu'au lit où il le força à s'allonger. Il l'embrassa sur tout le corps, laissant ses mains s'y balader. Naruto était complètement soumis, gémissant sous ses assauts, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se bloque quand les mains baladeuses atteignirent un coin sensible. La tête plongé dans son cou, le roux sourit sadiquement avant d'y laisser une belle marque et de descendre de plus en plus bas.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto arriva dans la salle à manger en baillant exagérément, sachant déjà qu'il y trouverait ses anciens coéquipiers. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte que Sakura rougit en le regardant, que Kakashi le dévisageait, essayant de lire en lui, alors que Sai se contentait de le dévisager comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et que Sasuke restait indifférent.

« Bien dormi ? Demanda Kakashi amusé en avisant la marque dans son cou.

_ Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi, rétorqua le blond en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

Sakura rougit un peu plus.

_ Nous avons enchainé les réunions bonbon rose, rétorqua-t-il avec un regard noir. Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, le Kazekage et moi sommes très occupé.

_ Mais je n'ai rien dit, se défendit-elle. Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui ai une marque dans le cou. Et ne m'appelle pas bonbon rose, j'ai un prénom.

_ Évidemment puisque c'est moi qui couche avec Gaara. Et je t'appelle comme je veux, bonbon rose.

_ Alien ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Dragée.

_ Psychopathe !

_ Ça suffit, les coupa Gaara. Sakura, Tsuki aime bien taquiner les autres, ne t'énerve pas à chacune de ses remarques. Quant à toi Tsuki, évite de te les mettre à dos, tu pars avec eux demain matin.

_ Quoi ? Mais je croyais que...

_ Non.

_ Mais tu as dis que...

_ Je sais ce que j'ai dit.

_ Et tu te rends compte que...

_ Oui je sais.

_ ...

_ Écoute, c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

_ ...

_ Ne détruit pas mes appartements.

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir avant de repousser violemment sa chaise et de sortir. Peu de temps après un bâtiment non loin d'eux s'effondrait.

_ Il a détruit une maison, commenta Sai, à la fenêtre. N'y avait-il personne à l'intérieur ?

_ Tsuki sait se contrôler et ne ferait jamais de mal à un habitant de Suna.

_ Il n'en a pas l'air, rétorqua Sakura. C'est quoi son problème, pourquoi il ne nous aime pas ?

_ Uchiwa, puisque tu ne dis rien va le chercher et ramène le dans mon bureau. Je veux vous voir tous les deux.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir mais obéit face au regard insistant de Kakashi.

_ Pourquoi lui ? Demanda ce dernier une fois que le brun fut partit. Ils vont s'entretuer.

_ Mais non, Tsuki sait ce qu'il fait.

_ ...

_ Ils ne reviendront qu'avec quelques égratignures.

Le roux finit tranquillement son café avant de s'excuser auprès de ses invités et de s'enfermer dans son bureau. Du côté de Sasuke, ce dernier venait d'arriver sur le lieu de l'explosion. Naruto se déchainait contre un mur, ignorant le brun qui s'installait non loin de lui. Finalement il se retourna, frustré de se sentir observé.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-il agressivement.

_ Pas la peine de m'agresser, rétorqua Sasuke. Gaara veut te voir.

_ Qu'il aille se faire voir.

Et il retourna à son pseudo entrainement. Mais ce n'était pas de l'avis du brun qui le retient par le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Lâche-moi, répondit simplement Naruto avec un regard noir.

_ Réponds.

_ Lâche-moi.

_ ...

_ ...

Ils se fixèrent longuement avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent brusquement, évitant le coup de l'autre. Quelques coups s'enchainèrent avant que Naruto ne ricane en blessant son ex coéquipier.

_ Et c'est ça la fierté de Konoha ? Se moqua-t-il. Que tu es pitoyable Uchiwa, même pas capable d'éviter un kunai.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas mais son regard chargé de haine s'exprimait pour lui.

_ Bats-toi sérieusement Uchiwa, je veux savoir ce que valent tes pupilles si précieuse à vos yeux. Aurais-tu peur ? Si tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi j'irai trouver ton frère, je suis sûr que lui voudra bien...

_ Ne t'approche pas de lui, murmura-t-il dangereusement. Il n'y a que moi qui pourra tuer Itachi.

_ Prouve-le.

Ils se jetèrent sur l'un sur l'autre, mêlant taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu. Après des heures de combats Naruto réussit à faire tomber son adversaire et le plaqua au sol avant de l'immobiliser.

_ Alors Sa-su-ke, qui est le plus fort maintenant ?

_ Relâche-moi !

_ Non.

Il ricana avant de se calmer et de suivre des yeux une goutte de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie qu'il lui avait faite sur la joue. Lentement il se pencha et la récupéra à l'aide de sa langue, ne se souciant pas du hoquet de surprise du brun. Doucement Naruto remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres où il bloqua quelques secondes avant de s'amuser à souffler dessus. Et puis brusquement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il l'embrassa.

Le baiser était sauvage, violent, il n'y avait aucune tendresse, aucune passion. C'était un moyen comme un autre d'évacuer leur rage. Naruto daigna relâcher les mains du brun pour aller explorer ses flans, sous son t-shirt, tandis que Sasuke, qui maintenant avait les mains libres, les avaient enfouies dans la chevelure blanche. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, encore un peu plongé dans les sensations du baiser.

_ Tu es avec... ,commença Sasuke.

_ Non, le coupa Naruto en se relevant.

_ ...

_ Je ne suis pas avec Gaara, oui on couche ensemble mais il n'y a aucun sentiment. C'est purement sexuel.

Le brun rougit légèrement et s'assit, fixant le vide pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ Je...

_ Écoute, le coupa-t-il une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit ok ? C'était une pulsion et malgré que j'ai pas l'habitude de me laisser aller, là je l'ai fait. On n'en parle plus et on oublie.

_ ...

_ Je vais voir Gaara. »

Et il disparut. Sasuke le suivit peu après, juste le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de se recomposer un masque.

Dans le bureau du Kazekage, il retrouva Naruto assis sur une chaise, la tête baissée, alors que Gaara le dévisageait. Il s'assit sur la chaise libre et fixa froidement le roux.

« Comment vas-tu ? Demanda ce dernier. Pas trop blessé ?

_ Hn.

_ Il m'a explique que vous vous étiez battu et qu'après match nul il est venu directement ici. Tu confirme ?

_ Hn.

_ Tu n'es pas très coopératif Uchiwa. Tsuki ?

_ Hn.

Gaara lâche un soupir de découragement avant de les obliger à le suivre. Il les emmena jusqu'à la chambre du blond où il leur ordonna d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils règlent leur différent.

_ Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à détruire quoi que ce soit, c'est clair ? Bien.

Il referma la porte derrière eux avant de la sceller et de repartir à ses affaires. Dans la chambre, Sasuke s'acharnait sur la porte alors que Naruto s'était laissé tomber sur le lit.

_ Mais tu vas arrêter oui ? S'énerva-t-il face à l'énième juron du brun. La porte est scellée, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là dedans ? On ne peux pas sortir tant qu'il ne viendra pas nous libérer, alors maintenant tu t'assois et tu arrêtes de m'emmerder.

_ Comment peux-tu rester calme ? Rétorqua Sasuke. Nous sommes enfermés ! Comme si nous n'étions que des gamins punis !

_ Gaara est comme ça, c'est tout. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu t'assois.

_ ...

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

_ ...

_ Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?

_ Et toi alors ?

_ Gaara est susceptible en ce qui concerne ses relations. Lui avouer que je t'avais sauvagement embrassé aurait été signer ton arrêt de mort.

_ Mais je croyais que vous...

_ Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais ça ne change pas le fait que Gaara ne partage pas.

Il se redressa et le fixa intensément, mettant le brun mal à l'aise. Pourtant il ne détourna pas les yeux.

_ Je couche avec Gaara parce que celui que j'aime ne m'aimera jamais, avoua-t-il. C'est quelque chose que m'a conseillé un voyageur de passage. Il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur la solitude et les trahisons.

Sasuke tiqua légèrement mais ne dit rien, continuant de le fixer. Naruto lui s'amusait beaucoup malgré que ça lui fasse un peu de mal de parler de ça. Il voulait que le brun lui parle de lui. Il voulait que son ancien coéquipier se sente coupable de tout.

_ J'étais à Kiri pour poursuivre Kisame lorsque je l'ai croisé, expliqua-t-il en se rallongeant, les mains derrière la tête. Ce stupide requin a trouvé refuge dans je ne sais quelle maison et j'avais besoin d'information sur le village. Il avait l'air de le connaître parce que tout le monde le connaissait, à ce qu'il parait il avait sauvé le village il y a des années et ils lui ont dédié un pont: le grand pont de Naruto, un truc du genre.

Il ne put ajouter quelque chose de plus que Sasuke se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, sharingan activés et le menaçant d'un kunai.

_ Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il froidement.

_ Qui ça ? S'étonna Naruto, pas effrayé pour un sou.

_ Naruto !

_ Qui ?

_ L'inconnu que tu as rencontré !

_ Tu sais Uchiwa, inconnu veut dire que tu ne connais pas la personne. Comment pourrais-je savoir que mon inconnu s'appelait Naruto ? Et puis comment veux-tu que je sache où il est vu que je ne le connais pas ?

_ ...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Uchiwa ? C'est ton ami ? Il a disparu ?

_ Non il s'est... Enfuit...

Lentement le brun se releva, s'asseyant au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il semblait complètement désespéré et cela amusa moins Naruto qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Enfuit ? Insista-t-il. Pourquoi se serait-il enfuit ? À moins que vous l'ayez chassé...

_ Jamais ! Rétorqua férocement Sasuke en se retournant brusquement. Nous ne l'avons pas chassé ! Du jour au lendemain il est partit sans rien dire, tout est de sa faute !

_ Enfuit de son propre gré ça fait de lui un nukenin, non ? Ça veut dire que j'aurais dû le capturer lorsque nous nous sommes croisé. Dommage, il avait l'air sympa...

_ Je ne te laisserai pas faire, Naruto n'a rien d'un nukenin, il n'est même pas considéré comme tel au village.

_ Un village qui ne considère pas un fuyard comme un nukenin ? Mais d'où viens-tu...

_ Écoute, cette histoire ne te concerne pas, laisse tomber.

_ Mais ça m'intéresse, rétorqua Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Allez, raconte moi.

_ ...

_ De toute façon nous n'avons que ça à faire vu que nous sommes enfermé.

Sasuke le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il ne remarqua même pas que Naruto se déplaçait jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leurs têtes côte à côte.

_ Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, soupira-t-il. Quand nous étions petit avec Naruto, on ne se parlait pas souvent, pour ne pas dire jamais. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais mes parents m'interdisaient de le fréquenter de près ou de loin. Plus tard, on s'est retrouvé dans la même classe à l'Académie et là une sorte de rivalité s'est créée entre nous. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était quand même une sorte de lien. Après le... La catastrophe de mon clan, j'avais décidé de couper tout lien, de me concentrer que sur moi-même, mais Naruto n'arrêtait pas de vouloir entrer en compétition avec moi et malgré ma résolution je n'ai pas osé couper tout lien avec lui. Je... Il y avait plus que ça, plus qu'une rivalité maintenant qu'on avait passé autant de temps à s'affronter. Je crois qu'on a fini par devenir ami sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

Naruto était complètement suspendu à ses lèvres, passant une main dans les cheveux bruns sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

_ Ensuite on a été dans la même équipe, j'étais heureux mais je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête: mon frère. C'était mon objectif et je ne voyais que lui. Même mes coéquipiers ne comptaient pas, je voulais tout tout de suite, Kakashi devait m'apprendre à devenir plus puissant, il devait m'entrainer pour qu'enfin je puisse me venger. Et je n'étais pas très tendre avec Naruto, toujours à le rabaisser, à le traiter comme un moins que rien. Je ne suis pas fier de moi sur le coup, mais bizarrement Naruto ne m'en voulait pas, il gardait le sourire, il me collait toujours autant, il voulait garder ce lien qui c'était instauré entre nous.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? Demanda doucement le blond. Pourquoi tout ça a pris fin ?

_ Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un de très doué, toujours à foncer tête baissée dans une bataille, ne réfléchissant pas aux différentes éventualités qui s'ouvrent à lui. Mais c'est ce qui le caractérise, et c'est comme ça qu'on aimait le voir. Bien sûr on le rabaissait, on le traitait d'idiot, les encouragements étaient pratiquement inexistants. Mais ça avait toujours été comme ça, et nous enfants, en voyant nos parents faire, on a continué.

_ Ce n'est pas très gentil...

_ Je sais. Il y a sept ans, on a reçu un ordre insignifiant, comme toujours, mais Naruto est arrivé bizarrement en retard. Il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais on n'y a pas fait attention et on lui a reproché son retard, son manque de considération pour l'équipe, son manque de motivation pour qu'on puisse progresser. La mission était simple, repeindre une barrière, garder des enfants, retrouver des bijoux perdus. En arrivant dans la première maison Naruto s'est tout de suite fait remballé, avec l'interdiction de s'approcher la peinture, la barrière et la maison. Nous on a pas compris sur le coup, mais on a pensé que Naruto avait fait quelque chose pour mettre le propriétaire en colère. C'est moi qui me suis collé à cette tâche pendant que les autres continuait sur le chemin. Ensuite c'est Sakura qui m'a expliqué, elle m'a dit que lorsque la mère leur a ouvert et a aperçue Naruto elle s'est mise à hurler et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il rentre et s'approche de ses enfants. Alors évidemment c'est lui qui est allé récupérer les bijoux, mais en revenant avec Sakura, on a essayé de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. D'accord tout le monde semblait le détester, mais on pensait que c'était parce qu'il était trop bruyant et qu'il faisait beaucoup de gaffes. Et c'est la seule conclusion plausible qu'on a trouvé.

_ Ah bon ?

_ On ne savait pas grand chose à l'époque, il ne parlait jamais de lui. Et on ne lui posait pas trop de question non plus. Mais à la fin de la mission, quand on s'est retrouvé au point de rendez-vous, il s'en est pris plein la tête par Kakashi et Sakura, et par l'Hokage quand on est allé la voir dans son bureau. Le lendemain il n'était plus là.

_ C'est tout ? S'étonna Naruto. C'est pour de la reconnaissance qu'il est partit ?

_ Naruto est spécial. Nous ne le savions pas, mais Tsunade-sama a accepté de nous en parler. À sa naissance, ses parents se sont sacrifié pour lui laisser la vie sauve, et c'est lui qui abrite Kyuubi no Yoko.

_ Le démon renard ? Il possède le démon le plus puissant qui existe ? Et vous l'avez laissé en liberté ?

_ Naruto n'est pas Kyuubi !

_ C'est tout comme, il a un démon sanguinaire dans son sein.

_ Non !

Sasuke c'était brusquement relevé, toisant froidement le blond.

_ Je suis un Uchiwa et pourtant je n'ai aucune envie d'exterminer une population parce qu'elle est plus faible que moi.

_ C'est un mauvais exemple, rétorqua Naruto d'un geste de la main. Est-ce que ton clan a tué des gens parce qu'ils les pensaient faible ? Ton frère est une exception.

_ Naruto n'est pas dangereux.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ?

_ C'est mon ami !

_ Je croyais que tu ne savais rien de lui.

_ ...

Sasuke ne savait plus quoi répondre. C'est vrai, il ne savait pas grand chose de son ex coéquipier, mais il en savait plus que tous les autres. C'était vers lui que Naruto se tournait quand il était seul, c'était chez lui qu'il venait les soirs d'orage, c'était avec lui qu'il s'entrainait. D'accord il ne lui avait pas accordé toute l'attention qu'il méritait, mais était-ce une raison pour partir ? Ce n'était pas sa faute à lui si tous les villageois le haïssaient. Ce n'était pas sa faute si certains d'entre eux essayaient de s'introduire chez lui pour le frapper. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il possédait un démon sanguinaire. Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte du fil de ses pensées. Non ce n'était pas sa faute, mais ce n'était pas celle de Naruto non plus.

_ Je vois que tu as capté, dit ce dernier en se levant.

_ Tu... De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna le brun, encore sous le choque.

_ Vous prétendez rechercher votre ami mais vous ne savez rien de lui. Vous prétendez vouloir le ramener mais vous lui reprochez son départ. Vous pensez n'avoir rien à voir avec tout ça et pourtant tout est de votre faute.

_ ...

_ Ce n'est que de la logique Uchiwa, je n'ai vu cet homme que quelques minutes et pourtant j'en sais bien plus sur lui que toi en quinze ans. »

Il disparut dans la salle de bain, refusant d'en sortir jusqu'à ce que Gaara revienne les chercher pour le diner. Sasuke lui était resté assis sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées, repensant à toute la discussion. Finalement ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole.

Le lendemain matin, ils se trouvaient tous dans le bureau du Kazekage. Toutes leurs affaires avaient été remballées, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Tsuki qui était en retard. Ce dernier finit par arriver en courant, sautant sur les genoux du roux avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

_ Bonjour, répondit Gaara en souriant à son tour. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

_ Oui !

_ Bien, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez bon voyage.

Les autres s'inclinèrent et s'apprêtèrent à partir mais se stoppèrent en voyant que Naruto ne les suivait pas.

_ Partez devant, dit ce dernier. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Sakura rougit mais lui jeta un regard noir tandis que les autres haussèrent les épaules. Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto récupéra son apparence normale et enlaça tendrement le roux.

_ Alors tu me quitte, murmura Gaara.

_ On se reverra très vite, dit-il sur le même ton. Je n'ai aucune raison de rester à Konoha trop longtemps.

_ Menteur. Tu vas parler à l'Uchiwa et tu vas finir par y rester.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais se pencha un peu plus vers lui. Tendrement il effleura ses lèvres, cherchant à y faire passer toute la douceur possible, tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ses mains ne nouèrent autour de son cou alors que celle du Kazekage lui entouraient la taille pour les rapprocher. Le baiser durant de longues minutes mais ils finirent par se séparer.

_ Je n'oublierai pas tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, chuchota-t-il, son front appuyé contre le sien. C'est spécial entre nous.

_ Mais je ne suis pas le premier dans ton cœur.

Naruto soupira et se leva pour reprendre l'apparence de Tsuki.

_ On en a déjà parlé, il ne m'aime pas.

_ Qu'en sais-tu ?

_ Gaara...

_ Non. Cette fois tu vas m'écouter. L'Uchiwa a beau jouer au glaçon il tient à toi, pour preuve la discussion que vous avez eut hier.

_ Mais il... Hey ! Tu nous as espionné ?

_ Je surveillais pour que vous n'essayez pas de vous entretuer. D'ailleurs... Tu l'as vraiment embrassé sauvagement ?

_ N'en parlons plus veux-tu ?

_ Et il t'a répondu en plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas continué ?

_ Mais enfin Gaara, c'est Sasuke !

_ Et alors ?

_ Tu me vois lui rouler la pelle du siècle et deux secondes après lui dire toute l'histoire ? Oui en fait je ne suis pas vraiment chasseur de nukenin, je suis le véritable Naruto et j'essaye de me débarrasser de l'Akatsuki pour pouvoir enfin vivre tranquille.

_ Non, tu lui aurais révélé ton identité et puis tu lui aurais confessé tes sentiments.

_ Je me serais fait tué avant ça. Bref, je vais les rejoindre sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

_ Ils s'en posent déjà.

_ La faute à qui. Et d'ailleurs je te retiens toi, la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil tu pourrais dire adieu à ton précieux appartement.

_ Bon voyage Na-ru-to. »

Le blond lui tira la langue et partit à la poursuite de son ancienne équipe.

Il les rattrapa en une demi-heure, surprenant Sakura par sa brusque arrivée qui faillit tomber de sa branche.

« Il faut faire attention bonbon rose, ricana-t-il en la rattrapant. Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ?

_ Espèce de crétin ! C'est de ta faute si j'ai faillie tomber !

_ Je viens d'arriver, comment aurais-je pu faire quelque chose ?

_ Imbécile !

_ Friandise.

_ Pervers !

_ Ça tu ne sais pas.

_ Débauché !

_ Je ne nie pas.

_ Psychopathe !

_ Tu te répète.

Sakura s'énerva un peu plus et tenta de le frapper d'un poing de chakra. Toutefois l'autre l'arrêta avec un facilité qui les étonna tous.

_ Je connais ta technique petite demoiselle. Elle n'est utile qu'à toi et n'a rien d'extraordinaire. On ne joue pas dans la même cour toi et moi.

_ Tu n'es qu'un prétentieux, cracha-t-elle en se libérant. Tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde, c'est grotesque.

_ Tu as vu ce que j'étais capable de faire, rétorqua-t-il. J'ai affronté l'un des meilleur membre de l'Akatsuki et j'ai eu le dessus. Me crois-tu toujours aussi faible ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre leur course. Naruto ricana avant de faire un clin d'œil à Sasuke et de partir à sa suite.

_ Tu es déjà venu à Konoha Tsuki-san ? Demanda Sai.

_ Non. J'ai déjà eu à faire au Pays du Feu, mais jamais dans votre village.

_ C'est pourtant un beau village, dit Kakashi. Et habituellement tout chasseur de nukenin qui se respecte va dans chaque village même les plus insignifiants pour se renseigner sur le bingo book.

_ Mais pourquoi aller à Konoha ? Rétorqua Naruto. Vous avez des ninja assez compétents pour les rattraper, je préfère m'occuper de cas plus intéressant comme les membres de l'Akatsuki pour le moment.

_ Alors pourquoi tu étais à Suna ? Répliqua Sakura, vexée. Eux aussi ont des ninja compétents.

_ Je suis passé par Suna pendant mon voyage pour y déposer la tête de Sasori. Je ne pensais pas y rester aussi longtemps, mais Gaara a des arguments assez convainquant.

_ ...

_ Alors tu te spécialise dans la chasse à l'Akatsuki ? Insista Sai. Et une fois que tu les auras tous tué, que vas-tu faire ?

_ Passer à une autre organisation. Ou alors je vais m'attaquer aux traitres et aux corrompus. Beaucoup de village ne le savent pas mais l'administration s'opère dans l'ombre. Le Kage n'est là que pour les ordres de missions et la diplomatie entre les autres village, mais en fait il y a toute une organisation sous nos pieds. Et souvent se sont des dirigeants pourris par l'argent.

_ C'est à quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous que tu vas t'attaquer, dit sérieusement Kakashi. Tu n'as pas assez vécu pour comprendre tout ce fonctionnement. Et ce n'est pas un petit ninja comme toi qui leur fera peur.

_ Ils verront bien. »

Pour clore la discussion il accéléra.

À la nuit tombée ils s'arrêtèrent, installant le campement et allant chasser. Pourtant Naruto restait debout, les sens en alerte. Il sentait quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Et si cette sensation persistait il ne pourrait pas mettre en pratique son idée.

« Repose-toi Tsuki, dit Sai. Nous avons encore du chemin à faire.

_ Il y a quelque chose dans les bois, répondit-il.

_ Oui et ça s'appelle des animaux, se moqua Sakura. Si tu pouvais t'asseoir et manger maintenant.

_ Tu n'es qu'une imbécile, tais-toi et concentre-toi. Vous ne sentez pas ce petit détail qui change tout ?

_ Tu es paranoïaque.

_ Non il ne l'est pas, rétorqua Sasuke. Si tu l'écoutais et que tu te concentrais tu le sentirais aussi.

_ C'est minime, constata Kakashi. Je n'aurais rien senti si tu ne l'avais pas fait remarquer.

_ Et ça se prétend ninja d'élite... Bon restez là je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

_ Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, rétorqua Sasuke en se levant. Je viens avec toi.

_ Je ne veux pas devoir te sauver la vie Uchiwa, ne bouge pas d'ici.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Naruto haussa les épaules et s'enfonça dans la profondeur des bois suivit de près par Sasuke. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que d'un commun accord ils se séparèrent. À peine eut-il fait trois pas que le blond se prit une masse imposante qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin.

_ Zut ce n'est pas toi, dit une voix féminine.

_ Konan..., marmonna-t-il en dévisageant la femme aux cheveux bleu. Je vois que tu as perdu quelqu'un.

_ Tu sais où il est n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle froidement. Tu as tué mon équipier.

_ Lui et ses six corps sont enfermé dans un quelconque laboratoire. Ça a été un adversaire valeureux et tu peux être fier de l'avoir eut pour ami.

_ Tu n'es qu'un démon sans cœur, pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

_ Parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Et maintenant je dois t'envoyer le rejoindre.

_ Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je dois finir ce qu'il a commencé.

_ Il ne faut plus t'abimer les mains belle Konan, dit-il avec un sourire triste. C'est la fin aujourd'hui.

_ Non !

Elle envoya des milliers de papiers mais il réussit à en éviter la plupart, se défendant gentiment. La jeune femme semblait aveuglé par sa rage et elle ne contrôlait pas aussi bien ses attaques. Pourtant Naruto n'en profitait pas, il évitait simplement les attaques.

_ Arrête ça ! S'énerva Konan.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, nous ne sommes pas ennemi.

_ Bien sûr que si !

_ Non.

Elle allait crier encore quelque chose quand elle se calma brusquement, retrouvant un petit sourire sadique.

_ Si tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, je vais aller m'amuser avec ce petit Uchiwa là-bas, dit-elle. Il m'a l'air très joueur, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Ne t'approche pas de lui, rétorqua froidement le blond.

_ Je vois, c'est une chasse gardée. Que dirais-tu si je m'amusais à le torturer pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de l'achever ?

_ ...

_ Non, c'est un Uchiwa, jamais il ne me suppliera. Et si c'était toi qui le torturais mon renardeau ? Et s'il voyait celui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami le torturer ? Je suis sûr que c'est une idée qui plairait à Itachi.

Naruto laissa échapper un cri de rage avant de l'attaquer à coup de griffes et de chakra. À son tour il ne réfléchissait pas à sa stratégie et attaquait avec toute sa rage. Konan elle s'amusait enfin. Finalement il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, des kunai plantés dans les mains pour le maintenir immobile, alors qu'elle s'installait à califourchon sur lui.

_ Maintenant on va jouer à un jeu, dit-elle.

Elle sortit un troisième kunai et lui entailla les poignets. Mais aucun cri ne passa les lèvres du blond.

_ Tu n'as pas compris, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je coupe, tu cris. On recommence.

Elle planta brusquement le kunai dans son bras, mais une fois de plus il ne laissa échapper aucun son. Elle fit légèrement tourner l'objet et cette fois-ci il ne put retenir la petite plainte.

_ On progresse.

Elle eut un sourire sadique et retira le kunai du bras pour le planter férocement dans la jambe. Là il laisse échapper un cri de douleur qui se répercuta sur les arbres autour.

_ Et bah voilà.

Elle retira le kunai et se releva.

_ J'ai été très heureuse de pouvoir jouer un petit peu avec toi. J'attends avec impatience notre prochain affrontement.

_ Et cette fois-ci je ne te ferai pas de cadeau, répondit le blond à bout de souffle.

_ Ton prince charmant arrive, ne le déçoit pas.

Et elle disparue. Toujours en proie à une grande douleur, Naruto essaye de retirer les kunai de ses mains, mais à part se blesser un peu plus il n'arrivait à rien. Il décida donc de ne plus bouger jusqu'à ce que Sasuke arrive. Ce que fit ce dernier dans les secondes qui suivirent. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui avant de se précipiter vers le blond et de retirer les kunai.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Attend ne bouge pas, tu vas te blesser encore plus.

_ Bien sûr que ça va, répondit joyeusement Naruto. On s'est bien amusé avec Konan, son jeu était très amusant: elle charcute, je hurle. Tu veux qu'on essaye après ?

_ Repose-toi, répondit simplement le brun en l'aidant à s'appuyer contre un arbre. Je vais soigner tes blessures et on retournera tranquillement au campement pour se reposer.

_ Et toi, elle a joué avec toi aussi ?

_ On peut dire ça comme ça. Elle cherchait son coéquipier, et au lieu de se battre elle s'est mise à discuter.

_ À discuter ?

_ Oui, d'un peu de tout mais surtout de mon frère. Et de l'Akatsuki.

_ Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a parlé de ton frère si puissant et du fait que leur organisation pouvait te rendre plus fort. C'est une très belle chanson, tu l'as chanté aussi ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais se redressa avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ On va y aller doucement, je n'ai pas tout guéris.

_ Peuh, je peux me débrouiller seul.

Il fit quelques pas mal assuré avant de se tourner vers le brun et de lui tirer la langue. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un grand pas, ses muscles lâchèrent et il faillit s'effondrer.

_ Tu peux te débrouiller seul, soupira Sasuke en l'obligeant à monter sur son dos. Ne dis rien et ne gesticule pas ok ?

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire.

_ Mais j'aime parler, alors ?

_ Parce que.

_ C'est à dire ?

_ Que c'est comme ça.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Tu pourrais aussi me laisser tranquille.

_ Je pourrais.

_ Mais ?

_ Réponds d'abord à ma question.

_ Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser un coéquipier blessé se débrouiller tout seul.

_ Tu... Tu me considère comme un de tes équipiers ? S'étonna Naruto, ne s'attendant pas à cette révélation.

_ Étonnamment, répondit simplement Sasuke. Maintenant arrête de parler. »

Pour cette fois, le blond obéit et resserra ses mains sur le cou du brun. Peut être allait-il changer un peu son plan...


	2. Chapter 2

Ils arrivèrent au campement, et immédiatement Sakura leur sauta dessus voulant tout savoir. Sai leur tendit un bol de soupe à chacun une fois qu'ils furent installés et les informa que Kakashi montait la garde malgré qu'il les écoutait quand même.

« On a croisé Konan, expliqua Sasuke alors que Sakura soignait les mains de Naruto. Je n'ai pas grand chose mais c'est Tsuki qui a plus prit dans l'histoire.

_ Tu vois que tu n'es pas si fort, se moqua la jeune femme. Sasuke n'est presque pas blessé alors que toi...

_ Ce que ton Uchiwa ne dit pas c'est qu'il s'est tapé la discut' avec la femme charcuteuse alors que moi j'essayais de sauver vos vies, cracha le blond en l'éloignant brusquement. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je suis fatigué et je prends le prochain tour de garde.

Il les planta là et alla s'enfoncer dans son sac de couchage. Quelques secondes plus tard sa respiration se stabilisait et les autres reprirent leur discussion.

_ Alors comme ça tu as parlé avec Konan, dit Sakura, méfiante. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

_ Rien d'important, répondit le brun. Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

_ Elle t'a parlé de ton frère c'est ça ? Insista-t-elle. Elle t'a dit où tu pourrais trouver Itachi ? Sasuke ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas aller le trouver comme ça. Je viens avec toi !

_ Écoute je...

_ Non ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser derrière maintenant ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'y va pas maintenant ? Sai peut très bien guidé Tsuki avec un oiseau pendant qu'on partirait à la poursuite de ton frère. Il n'a pas besoin de nous pour ramener des rouleaux, comme il le dit si bien il est fort, il sait se défendre tout seul.

_ Sakura, le coupa-t-il. Je ne sais pas où se trouve mon frère, ok ? Et même si je le savais je ne partirai pas à sa poursuite sur un coup de tête, je ne suis pas fou.

_ ...

_ Ensuite notre mission si tu t'en souviens, c'est de ramener Tsuki jusqu'à Konoha.

_ Ce n'est pas un travail d'escorte, rétorqua-t-elle. Il sait se battre et il n'a pas besoin de nous pour se protéger.

_ Ce n'est pas juste de la protection, soupira le brun. Je te rappelle qu'il ne sait pas où est le village.

_ Il finira bien par le trouver une fois qu'il aura erré une semaine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ?

_ C'est plutôt lui qui a quelque chose contre nous ! Depuis la première rencontre il semble avoir une dent contre nous.

_ C'est son caractère je suppose, moi je le trouve intriguant. Et puis il a rencontrer Naruto, et je veux en savoir plus.

_ Il a vu Naruto ? Demanda Sakura, soudain intéressée. Où ? Quand ?

_ Je ne sais pas quand, peut être il y a des années. Il était en chasse de Kisame quand il l'a croisé à Kiri.

_ Ça veut dire qu'il est passé par là bas, il faut reprendre les recherches. Dès qu'on arrive à Konoha je demande un ordre de mission à Tsunade-sama. On va tout recommencer depuis le début, et peut être que cette fois on trouvera un indice, il ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça. On va aller là bas et...

_ Sakura, le coupa tristement Sasuke. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il reste une trace de Naruto, ça fait sept ans.

_ Mais on ne sait pas si on n'essaye pas !

Sai voulut s'exprimer à son tour mais Naruto posa une main sur la bouche, leur faisant signe de se taire. Kakashi apparut quelques secondes plus tard, armé, et leur faisant signe qu'un éventuel ennemi les espionnait. Et alors qu'ils se préparaient à passer à l'attaque, ce dernier se révéla.

_ Naruto ! S'exclama Sakura en voyant le blond avec un sourire moqueur.

_ Bonjour mes amis, répondit-il. Ça fait plaisir d'être accueilli avec autant de joie.

_ Comment nous as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Kakashi, méfiant.

_ J'ai sentit l'odeur du sang et il y a eut des décharges de chakra assez intéressant.

Il leur sourit joyeusement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une branche, attendant que les autres fasse de même. Si extérieurement il ne montrait rien, intérieurement il était mort de rire. Quelques heures plus tôt il avait créer un clone, lui, a qui il avait demandé de retrouver leur apparence première et de se tenir éloigné jusqu'à ce que le vrai Naruto lui fasse signe d'intervenir. Ils allaient jouer serré sur ce coup, le vrai Naruto était censé ne pas se connaître et le clone devait connaître Tsuki.

_ Je te connais toi, dit le clone en désignant son créateur. On s'est vu à Kiri il y a des années de cela n'est-ce pas ?

_ J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas vu ta tête, répondit-il. Comment je peux savoir que c'est toi ?

_ As-tu suivi mon conseil ? T'es-tu trouvé une distraction au lieu de te morfondre sur un amour impossible ?

_ Et s'il n'était pas impossible ?

_ Je n'y crois pas, dit le blond en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Et bah alors, vous ne vous joignez pas à nous ?

_ Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ Je me promène, je n'ai pas le droit ? Ce jeune chasseur ne m'a pas arrêté il y a sept ans, et personne ne m'a interdit de passer les frontières. J'en ai donc conclu que je n'étais pas considéré comme un nukenin et que je pouvais me promener où je voulais.

_ Si j'avais su qui tu étais à l'époque je t'aurais capturé, rétorqua le vrai Naruto avec un sourire en coin. J'aurais eu une belle récompense pour t'avoir ramené.

_ Encore aurait-il fallu que tu me capture petite lune, ria le clone. Comment va Gaara ? Tu lui manques tu sais, je suis passé ce matin et il avait l'air déprimé.

_ Tu nous suis depuis le début ? S'étonna Sai.

_ Plait-il ? Qui es-tu toi ? On ne se connait pas.

_ Je m'appelle Sai et je suis celui qui...

_ Qui me remplace, le coupa-t-il. Que c'est mignon. C'est ainsi que vous essayez de me convaincre de revenir ? En me disant que j'ai été remplacé ?

_ Nous ne pouvions pas rester seulement nous trois, se justifia Kakashi. Et un an après ta disparition Tsunade-sama a été obligé de te remplacer.

_ Et si je revenais, que se passerait-il ? Est-ce que Sai ira rejoindre son ancienne équipe et je réintégrai celle-ci ? Est-ce que je serai envoyé dans une autre équipe ? Ou alors on m'enfermera dans un cachot poisseux jusqu'à ce que je dévoile tous mes secrets ? Que de questions...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Le coupa Sasuke. Tu n'es pas ici juste pour la conversation, non ?

_ Tu es méchant Sasuke, ça fait sept ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu et tu m'envoie bouler alors que j'essaye d'être gentil. Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi je suis parti ?

_ Tu vas nous le dire ?

_ Non, ce serait bien trop facile.

_ Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici.

_ Tu es encore plus méchant qu'avant, je suis déçu.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le retenait pas le bras. Surpris il se retourna et fixa Sakura. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de repartir, dit-elle. Maintenant que tu es là tu dois rentrer avec nous.

_ Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna le clone. Je crois avoir mal entendu.

_ Tu dois rentrer avec nous, répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance. La partie de cache-cache est finie, nous t'avons trouvé, nous ne te lâchons plus. On va rentrer à Konoha et tout redeviendra comme avant.

_ Es-tu stupide Sakura ou complètement idiote ?

_ ...

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu, je ne joue pas à « cache-cache » comme tu dis. Est-ce que j'ai dit à un moment que je rentrerai avec vous à Konoha ?

_ Mais je veux que tu rentre avec nous.

_ Et moi je veux que tu arrêtes de pleurer, mais est-ce que tu le fais ? Non.

_ C'est toi qui est méchant là...

_ Mais c'est parce que tu es une idiote Sakura. Tu ne réfléchis pas, tu n'as même pas réfléchis aux raisons qui aurait pu me pousser à partir, je me trompe ? Tu as appris que j'avais disparu et tout ce que tu as dû penser sur le moment c'est que cet imbécile de Naruto avait encore fait une bêtise et qu'il se cachait. Est-ce toujours ce que tu pense sept ans après ?

_ ...

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais. Au plaisir de vous avoir vu, peut être à une prochaine fois.

Et il s'en alla sans que personne ne le retienne. Une fois son clone assez éloigné, Naruto le fit disparaître et réfléchis à ce qui venait de se passer. Sakura était et sera toujours une idiote mais il espérait que ce qu'il venait de dire la fera changer un peu. En ce qui concernait Sai, il n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose contre lui, mais il sentait qu'il gardait un lourd secret et pour ça il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Kakashi lui n'avait pas fait grand chose, il avait essayé de savoir mais n'avait pas insisté. Et Sasuke... C'était peut être le seul à avoir vraiment compris. ou plutôt le seul qui réfléchissait déjà à tout ça. Les autres allait y penser sur le chemin sans émettre de conclusion, et puis une fois qu'ils en auraient parlé avec l'Hokage, là ils pourront élaborer plusieurs hypothèse où il serait toujours le coupable jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils émettent l'idée qu'il y a autre chose.

_ Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas retenu ? Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes. C'est votre ami et vous avez envie qu'il revienne, non ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait un ton avis ? Cracha Sakura.

_ Non, toi tu ne l'as pas retenu, tu lui as donné un ordre. Je parle de lui retenir la main et d'essayer de le comprendre, comme le fait l'Uchiwa en ce moment.

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant son nom et fixa le blond sans comprendre. Et finalement il soupira et alla se coucher.

_ Il doit beaucoup tenir à lui, dit simplement Naruto avant de l'imiter. »

Les trois autres ne répondirent rien mais finirent par se bouger aussi, Kakashi retourna à sa surveillance tandis que les autres allaient se reposer à leur tour.

Après encore deux jours de trajet, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Konoha. Aucun n'avait reparlé de l'incident avec Naruto mais ce dernier savait que ça devait tourner en boucle dans l'esprit de ses équipiers. Pour alléger l'atmosphère il décida de jouer son rôle de chasseur.

« Alors c'est ça Konoha ? Demanda-t-il. C'est très... Vert. Inutile si vous voulez mon avis. Comment faites-vous pour savoir s'il n'y a pas d'ennemi caché derrière un arbre ?

Les autres eurent un sourire amusé mais lui répondit.

_ Nous avons les meilleurs gardes pour ça, dit Sakura. Le clan Hyûga possède des pupilles extraordinaire qui leur permettent de tout voir.

_ Je connais le clan Hyûga, Gaara m'en a parlé. Il a entendu dire que l'organisation y est très complexe et qu'il y a deux branches différentes ? Une qui règne et l'autre qui reste dans l'ombre.

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça, expliqua Kakashi. Évidemment l'organisation reste secrète, mais tout le monde sait que seul ceux qui sont nés dans la branche principale sont amenés à diriger la famille.

_ Et les autres alors, ils servent de faire valoir ? Ce sont des pantins qu'on envoie à la guerre en guise de sacrifice ?

_ Bien sûr que non, la branche secondaire est là pour soutenir l'autre et protéger ses membres.

_ C'est ce que je dis, ils ne sont là que pour se faire tuer à la place des autres.

_ ...

_ Bref, quels sont les autres clans importants ?

_ Le clan Abûrame, ils utilisent des insectes pour combattre qui ont la particularité d'absorber ton chakra. Le clan Akimichi, ses membres possèdent une force physique incroyable malgré leur amour pour la nourriture. Le clan Inuzuka, ce sont tous des maîtres chiens. Le clan Nara est beaucoup plus discret, mais ça se comprend quand on sait que leur technique n'est pas faite pour le terrain. Le clan Yamanaka, ce sont des maîtres dans le domaine psychique.

_ Ce sont bien sûr les clans les plus importants, les autres sont moindre.

_ Et pourquoi seraient-ils insignifiant ? Ne se mettent-ils pas eux aussi en danger en cas d'attaque ? Ne sont-ils pas eux aussi sur le champ de bataille pour sauver la vie des autres ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit Tsuki, soupira Sasuke. Elle disait juste que les autres clans sont moins implantés dans le village pour qu'on les considère comme un pilier majeur.

_ Maintenant cessez de vous disputer, nous arrivons.

Après qu'ils eurent passé la porte d'entrée, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le bureau de l'Hokage, Naruto détaillant chaque rue, chaque maison pour imprimer les souvenirs de son village qu'il ne reverra pas de sitôt.

_ Bon retour, les salua Tsunade, la tête penchée sur un rapport. Qu'avez-vous ramené d'intéressant ?

_ Un bébé, répondit Naruto, amusé de la voir sursauter et relever brusquement la tête.

_ Imbécile ! S'énerva Sakura. Ne l'écoutez pas Tsunade-sama, Tsuki est un chasseur de nukenin, nous l'avons rencontré à Suna et le Kazekage nous a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de très intéressant pour le village.

_ C'est à dire ?

Naruto sourit et sortit le parchemin contenant la têtes des deux nukenin. En voyant celles-ci, Tsunade se leva brusquement, dévisageant le chasseur.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Et comment avez-vous pu les trouver ? Nous les cherchons depuis des années et ils étaient introuvables.

_ Je ne les cherchais pas spécialement, j'étais à Iwa en chasse d'un quelconque nukenin quand ils me sont tombés dessus. Et j'ai une nature assez joueur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

_ Et tu crois que je vais te croire quand tu me dis que tu as tué deux nukenin d'une puissance hallucinante à toi tout seul ?

_ Oui.

_ ...

_ Nous l'avons vu se battre contre Pein et ses clones, intervient Kakashi. Seul.

_ ...

_ Vous voulez voir les autres aussi ? Demanda Naruto, fier de lui.

_ Les autres ?

_ Oui, j'ai encore celles de Deidara, Hidan et Pein. Il faudrait que je me décide à les rapporter à leur village. Mais après avoir ramené Sasori à Suna, j'ai été comme... Retenu.

Il eut un sourire pervers qui fit rougir l'Hokage.

_ Pervers ! Le réprimanda Sakura. Ne dis pas des choses comme ça devant Tsunade-sama.

_ Peu importe, rétorqua cette dernière. Tsuki c'est ça ? Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ?

_ Je ne suis qu'un simple chasseur de nukenin qui viens d'un petit village perdu, répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux. Non mes parents ne sont pas célèbres, je ne les connais même pas. Non vous ne connaissez pas mon village, il était perdu dans le pays de la terre et l'Akatsuki l'a détruit. Bref, je peux avoir mon argent ?

_ Euh oui... Oui bien sûr...

Elle fouilla dans ses papiers avant d'y rédiger un mot.

_ Tu n'auras qu'à le donner dans le bureau à côté.

Naruto ne répondit rien et partit dans un mot. Une fois la porte fermée, Tsunade se redressa sur son siège, interrogeant ses ninja du regard.

_ Ce n'est qu'un gamin, tenta Kakashi, mal à l'aise. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Et puis il a été prévenu au dernier moment qu'il devait nous suivre jusqu'ici, et nous avons été attaqué par Konan. Ah, et nous avons vu Naruto mais il n'a rien dit d'intéressant.

_ Naruto ? Vous l'avez vu ? Où ? Envoyez une équipe !

_ Ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant, rétorqua Sasuke. Il doit être parti à l'heure qu'il est.

_ Uchiwa, va voir ce Tsuki et essaye de lui soutirer la moindre information.

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Parce que tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui, répondit Sakura amusée.

_ Hn.

_ Alors va, ordonna la blonde.

Sasuke soupira mais obéit et partit à son tour. À peine eut-il fermé la porte que Shizune débarqua, essoufflée, tenant un papier serré dans sa main.

_ Tsu-Tsunade-sama !

Elle lui tendit le papier alors que la blonde pâlissait en le lisant.

_ Tsunade-sama ? L'interrogea Sakura.

_ C'est... C'est le papier que je viens de donner à Tsuki-san..., expliqua-t-elle. C'est marqué qu'il laisse la moitié de l'argent à l'Académie du village.

_ Comment !

_ Je n'en sais rien !

_ Cet argent tombe à pique Tsunade-sama, dit Shizune. Il ne restait plus rien de la bibliothèque après l'incendie. Avec ça on pourra la reconstruire et même l'agrandir.

_ Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Demanda Kakashi.

_ C'est décidément un ninja bien intrigant..., murmura la blonde. »

Elle se leva de son bureau pour se mettre face à la fenêtre, observant son village évoluer et espérant toujours de recroiser un jour une tête blonde bien connue.

De l'autre côté de la tour, Sasuke marchait tranquillement sur les traces de Tsuki, étonné que ce dernier n'est pas cherché plus que ça à cacher sa présence. Encore plus bizarre, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au cimetière de Konoha, et plus précisément vers la stèle dédié aux personnes mortes pour le village.

« Tu en connais ? Demanda-t-il au ninja blanc.

_ Pas du tout, mentit ce dernier. Je voulais juste voir combien de vies ont été gâchées.

_ Ils n'ont pas gâché leur vie, rétorqua le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Ils se sont battu pour la liberté de leur village et sont mort en héros. Peut être ne peux-tu pas comprendre ça étant donné que tu n'appartiens plus à un village, mais ici ils sont porté en triomphe.

_ Tu es prêt à donner ta vie pour Konoha ? Insista Naruto. Même s'il ne voit en toi qu'un homme capable de faire renaître le clan Uchiwa ?

_ Je ne ferai pas renaître mon clan, avoua Sasuke. Je n'ai pas le courage de revivre la même tragédie.

_ Peut être que les choses seront différentes.

_ Peut être, mais les traditions de mon clan sont strictes, et même si je ne suis plus obligé de les suivre, c'est ce qui fait un Uchiwa. Je ne veux pas avoir à élever mes enfants dans l'idée perpétuelle d'une compétition.

_ Alors tu te sacrifierais pour ton village ?

_ Oui.

_ ...

_ J'ai entendu dire que tu laissais une partie de la récompense à notre académie.

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'un petit plaisantin avait mis le feu à la bibliothèque. Une école sans bibliothèque n'en ai plus une, elle est nécessaire au bon développement d'un enfant.

_ Tu as dû passer ton enfance dedans pour dire ça, plaisanta Sasuke.

_ Absolument pas, j'étais le plus mauvais élève jamais existé. Même les professeurs ne savaient plus quoi faire de moi.

_ Étonnant quand on voit ce que tu es.

_ Je me suis rattrapé plus tard, et puis j'ai eu un bon maître.

_ D'où viens-tu Tsuki ?

_ C'est la vieille qui t'a demandé de m'interroger ? Rétorqua froidement Naruto. Elle veut savoir qui je suis alors elle t'envoie parce qu'on s'entend assez bien. Et toi comme un bon petit chien tu cours.

_ Ne m'insulte pas, cracha Sasuke. Oui je suis ici sur l'ordre de l'Hokage mais si j'ai posé cette question c'est dans un réel intérêt. Je veux en apprendre plus sur toi.

_ ...

_ Va-t-en puisque tu y tiens tant ! Retourne donc à Suna pour te jeter sur le Kazekage et ne reviens plus ici.

Il s'apprêta à partir mais un murmure suppliant l'en empêcha.

_ Je ne veux pas partir..., gémit Naruto en baissant la tête. Si je franchis les portes maintenant on ne se reverra plus. Moi j'aime bien être avec toi.

_ Si c'est juste pour jouer ne compte pas sur moi.

_ Non !

_ Écoute Tsuki, soupira le brun en le forçant à le regarder. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être ton ami. On peut l'être même si ça reste compliqué. Mais mon cœur est déjà pris, et je refuse d'entamer une relation avec toi tant que je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont partagés.

_ ...

_ Et puis je ne suis pas une grande perte, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. J'ai le cœur aussi froid qu'un glaçon, un caractère insupportable et pleins d'autres défauts. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on peut aimer.

_ Mais bonbon rose...

_ Ce n'est que de l'admiration ! Elle ne s'en rend pas compte parce qu'elle est omnibulée par moi mais je t'assure qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Jamais personne ne m'aimera pour ce que je suis.

_ Mais moi je t'aime.

_ ...

_ Quel est ton vœu le plus cher Sasuke ?

_ Il y a quelques années je t'aurais répondu la vengeance. Avoir assez de puissance et de courage pour défier mon frère et le tuer pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais avec le temps ma colère s'est amoindrie.

_ Alors que souhaite ton cœur ?

_ Revoir Naruto. Le voir revenir au village avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillant. Le voir me sauter dans les bras comme il le faisait avant en riant de sa bêtise et retenant ses larmes de bonheur. Il n'y a plus que ça qui compte pour moi.

_ ...

_ Et toi Tsuki ? De quoi pourrait bien rêver un chasseur de nukenin ?

_ À la liberté, sourit tristement Naruto.

_ Parce que tu n'es pas libre ?

_ Je n'ai aucune attache Sasuke, aucun village, aucun chef à qui je dois rendre des compte. Je suis seul sur les routes à chasser pour gagner ma vie. J'aimerais pouvoir me poser quelque part, enlever ma panoplie de ninja et m'allonger dans l'herbe pour regarder les nuages.

_ Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas encore fini.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre. Naruto lui sourit tendrement avant de passer sa main sur sa joue.

_ J'ai été tellement content de te revoir Sasuke, dit-il. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment que je regrette de devoir y mettre fin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu..., commença le brun.

_ Tu diras bonjour aux autres de ma part, le coupa Naruto.

Il l'embrassa subitement, récupérant son apparence normale avant de disparaitre dans un éclat de rire qui résonna encore quelques secondes avant son départ.

_ À une prochaine fois mon Sa-su-ke.

_ Espèce d'enfoiré ! Hurla ce dernier. »

Il marmonna une pelletée d'insultes encore quelques minutes avant de sourire doucement, effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Puis il récupéra une apparence normale, et retourna en direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

Il y entra en faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, faisant sursauter les occupants. Tsunade était assise à son bureau remplissant des dizaines de parchemins, assise en ace d'elle Shizune, Iruka et Kakashi. Ce dernier regarda son élève avec surprise alors que Tsunade fronçait les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas des manières Sasuke, le réprimanda Iruka. Nous étions occupé avec l'Hokage.

_ Je m'en fiche, rétorqua le brun. Tsunade-sama, je dois voir les rouleaux que Tsuki vous a remit. Quel imbécile celui-là...

_ Non mais c'est quoi ce délire Uchiwa ! Répliqua la blonde, énervée. Tu crois que tu peux entrer comme ça dans mon bureau et me donner un ordre ? T'as de la chance que je sois occupée parce que tu aurais fini dans les cachots et je...

_ Mais la ferme ! La coupa-t-il. Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Vous les avez pas étudié ces rouleaux ?

_ Sasuke ! S'exclamèrent Shizune et Iruka en même temps.

_ Les rouleaux, répondit simplement ce dernier.

Tsunade le dévisagea, avant de finalement se lever et de se diriger vers un petit coffret sur l'étagère.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais ils ont l'air tout à fait normaux.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et en tourna un dans tous les sens, cherchant le petit détail qui résoudrait tout. Et c'est là qu'il la trouva. Une petite spirale dessinée en orange perdue au milieu des inscriptions et autres courbes noires. C'était presque invisible si on ne la cherchait pas correctement.

_ Espèce de sale..., commença-t-il, étudiant l'autre rouleau pour en être sûr.

_ Quoi Uchiwa ? S'impatienta la blonde. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ton pauvre cerveau ? Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devais interrogé Tsuki. Où est-il ?

_ Partit, répondit simplement le brun en lui rendant les rouleaux.

_ Comment ça ? Où ça ?

_ J'en sais rien, ce baka ne m'a rien dit, je sais juste qu'il reviendra.

_ Qui ? Tsuki ?

_ Mais non ! Naruto !

_ Naruto ?

_ Comment en est-on arrivé à parler de Naruto ? Demanda Iruka.

_ Je n'y comprends plus rien, soupira Kakashi.

_ Explique-toi Uchiwa ! Hurla Tsunade à bout de nerfs.

_ Naruto est Tsuki. Tsuki est Naruto. Il n'y a rien de difficile à comprendre ! Le ninja qu'on prenait pour un chasseur de nukenin est en fait Naruto qui chasse les membres de l'Akatsuki sans la contrainte d'un village ou de quelconques règles. Vous n'avez qu'à regarder les rouleaux ! C'est lui qui signait tout ces trucs par une spirale orange.

_ Tu veux dire que...

_ On a voyagé avec lui pendant tout ce temps ?

_ Naruto était là ?

Mais Sasuke ne répondit rien et disparut. Tsunade elle s'était jeté sur un rouleau pour voir si ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle vit la petite spirale et des larmes de joies coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues.

_ Il était là, murmura-t-elle. Il était là et nous a parlé. Il était là mon petit soleil.

_ Devons-nous envoyer une équipe à sa poursuite ? Demanda Shizune.

_ Non, ça ne servirait à rien, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes. S'il avait voulu qu'on le rattrape il ne serait pas parti comme ça. Laissons-le, il nous reviendra tôt ou tard.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon, suppliant le ciel pour qu'il protège son soleil.

_ Ne meurs pas Naruto. »

Trois mois passèrent sans que Konoha ou Suna n'aient de nouvelles de Naruto. Ce dernier était totalement introuvable, aucune information ne filtrait. Ils avaient interrogé plusieurs chasseur de nukenin, et même des villageois, mais aucun n'avait entendu croisé d'un chasseur connu sous le nom de Tsuki. Sa légende avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et on le disait mort. Mais le plus étonnant venait du fait que l'Akatsuki non plus ne faisait plus parle d'elle. Les villages étaient tranquille et vivait enfin sans la menace constante d'être attaqué.

Un mois de plus et enfin Gaara eut des nouvelles. Enfin c'était un bien grand mot, parce qu'il ne reçu qu'un crapaud avec pour seul message « C'est fini ». Mais c'était déjà tellement que sans attendre il envoya un message à Konoha avant de préparer son voyage vers là-bas. Il voulait être l'un des premiers à revoir son ami. Trois jours plus tard, une ombre se glissa dans le Village caché de la Feuille en pleine nuit. Tout aussi discrètement elle se dirigea vers le quartier des Uchiwa et plus exactement jusqu'à sa maison principale, se glissant dans la chambre du seul occupant.

« Je suis rentré, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'endormi. »

Ce dernier remua mais ne se réveilla pas. L'ombre sourit tendrement, lui caressant la joue, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Sasuke se colla inconsciemment à lui et enfin l'ombre s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain, le brun fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait bizarrement bien et passa une main dans les cheveux posés sur son torse. C'est là qu'il se réveilla complètement, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit. Il repoussa le gêneur sans aucune délicatesse, prêt à lui hurler dessus avant de le tuer. Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge en voyant qui était le gêneur.

« Tu m'as fait mal Sasu-baka, marmonna Naruto en se frottant la tête, étalé au pied du lit. Ça te prend souvent de réveiller les gens de cette manière ?

_ Parce que tu crois que je laisse les gens dormir avec moi ? Rétorqua le brun en l'aidant à se remettre sur le lit.

_ Bah tu pourrais.

_ Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai envie de dormir.

_ Oh la belle déclaration ! S'exclama le blond en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser. Tu es aussi le seul avec qui j'ai envie de dormir.

_ Parce que Gaara ne compte pas ? Demanda soudainement le brun en s'éloignant. D'ailleurs il a dit qu'il venait te voir, tu pourras repartir avec lui.

_ J-J'ai manqué un épisode là ? Où sont passé les déclarations et les bisous ?

_ Demande au Kazekage.

_ Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que Gaara a à voir avec nous ?

_ C'est lui que tu aimes non ?

_ Mais t'es débile ou quoi ! Sasu-baka !

Et sans attendre de réponse il s'enfuit par la fenêtre, prenant la direction de la tour des Hokage. Cette dernière était déjà attablée à son bureau, lisant un quelconque rapport encore à moitié endormie pendant que Shizune veillait au grain. L'apparition fit les sursauter toutes les deux si bien que la brune lâcha la pile de papier qu'elle tenait alors que la blonde tombait de sa chaise.

_ Qui est l'imbécile qui ose débarquer sans prévenir ! Commença à hurler Tsunade. Que je lui fasse regretter de...

Mais elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte de qui se tenait devant elle.

_ Bonjour la vieille, dit tranquillement Naruto en tendant les bras. Je suis rentré.

_ Baka ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, tu mériterais que je te laisse pourrir dans un cachot sordide. Je devrais demander à Ibiki de torturer ta pauvre cervelle jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je devrais te mettre sous surveillance pour les trois années à venir. Tu n'es qu'un...

_ Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, le coupa-t-il.

Elle le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de se reprendre et de retourner derrière son bureau.

_ Shizune, préviens le Kazekage que notre invité est arrivé. Kakashi aussi. Et l'Uchiwa évidemment.

_ Pas la peine pour Sasuke, il est déjà au courant.

_ Bien sûr, tu as dû aller le voir en premier.

_ Il m'a même viré de chez lui. Je peux t'emprunter ta douche ? »

La blonde acquiesça, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. L'Uchiwa l'avait viré de chez lui ? Alors qu'il voulait son retour depuis le début ? Malgré ses sentiments ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête ce gamin ! Énervée elle donna un grand coup de tampon sur un document avant de le pousser et de croiser ses mains sous le menton. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que toute la petite troupe se réunisse dans le bureau.

Une demi heure plus tard Kakashi arriva avec Sakura et Sai, suivit de Gaara et Temari. Les trois premiers était essoufflés alors que les deux autres arrivaient tranquillement, impatient mais sans le montrer. Naruto arriva quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'un débardeur blanc, une serviette sur la tête avec laquelle il se frottait les cheveux. Il releva la tête aux cris hystériques de la rose et la regarda étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, laissant la serviette autour de son cou.

_ Salut beau blond, répondit Temari en allant le serrer dans ses bras. Je vois que tes cheveux te posent encore problème.

_ Tes mains de fées me manquent, je ne suis pas doué pour faire une tresse.

Elle éclata de rire avant de laisser la place à son frère. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, laissant ses lèvres trainer sur ses joues et au coin des lèvres.

_ Ça ne va pas être possible, sourit Naruto en l'obligeant à s'éloigner.

_ Alors tout est fini ? Demanda le roux.

_ Non, mais tu sais ce qu'il en est.

_ Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Mais le blond ne répondit pas et se tourna vers ses anciens coéquipiers qui ne disait toujours rien.

_ Vous n'êtes pas content de me voir ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Naruto baka ! Hurla Sakura en fondant en larmes. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qui tu étais ?

_ Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?

_ Nous sommes tes amis !

_ Et alors ? Comment auriez-vous réagis si je vous avais tout avoué ?

_ ...

_ Tu vois. As-tu réfléchis à mes paroles ? T'es-tu demandé pourquoi j'étais parti ?

_ Tu... Tu nous en veux...

_ Il n'y a pas que ça Sakura, soupira le blond en secouant la tête. Bien sûr que je vous en veux pour ne pas avoir vu que ça allait mal, mais c'était surtout pour échapper à tout ça.

_ Mais c'est fini maintenant, intervient Kakashi. Tu es fort, les villageois n'oseront plus s'attaquer à toi. Tu n'as plus besoin de partir.

_ Mais qui a dit que j'allais repartir ? Maintenant que l'Akatsuki n'est plus, je vais pouvoir me détendre.

_ L'Akatsuki n'est... Comment !

Tsunade se redressa sur son siège, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Son soleil ? Son petit soleil avait tué tous les plus dangereux criminels ?

_ Je suis tellement fière de toi, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Merci la vieille, dit-il en lui souriant. Est-ce que je peux aller me reposer dans mon appartement ?

_ Euh... C'est à dire que... Et bien...

_ Tu n'as plus d'appartement, expliqua Sai.

_ Plait-il ?

_ Je n'avais pas d'endroit où résider, et comme tu n'étais pas là on m'a autorisé à prendre l'appartement. Il y a un problème ?

_ C'est une blague la vieille ? Demanda Naruto, sous le choque.

_ ...

_ Tu as donné mon appartement à ce... C'est quoi ça d'abord ? Tu m'as remplacé par un travesti ? C'est pas contre toi Sai, c'est juste que j'ai pas vraiment confiance en toi. Enfin c'est pas que moi hein, Kyuubi n'est pas non plus total fan de toi, t'es vraiment trop bizarre. Mais c'est pas l'histoire ! Tsunade ! Pourquoi t'as donné mon appart' ?

_ Parce que j'étais censé savoir que tu allais revenir ? Hurla cette dernière en se levant. Tu n'étais pas là et je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où le loger.

_ Et tu n'as pas pensé que j'allais peut être revenir un jour ?

_ ...

_ Je vois, dit-il froidement. Ça donne pas beaucoup l'impression qu'on espérait mon retour.

_ Ne dis pas ça Naruto, tenta-t-elle. Bien sûr qu'on attendait que tu reviennes.

_ Alors je vais récupérer mon appartement ? Je vais retrouver ma place dans l'équipe 7 ? Tu vas enfin accepter que je te succède sur ton précieux siège ?

_ ...

_ Je le savais...

Il jeta sa serviette sur le bureau avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir du bureau. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Les cris, les joies, les effusions de sentiments, mais en aucun cas le rejet. Il s'était des films pour rien et c'était bien fait pour lui.

_ Bien joué, dit Gaara.

_ De quoi tu te mêles ? Rétorqua Sakura. Ça été un plaisir de te voir, tu l'as revu, maintenant au revoir.

_ Sakura ! S'indigna son maître. Tu n'es pas autorisé à t'adresser de cette manière au Kazekage, excuse-toi.

La rose le fit du bout des lèvres mais Gaara ne fit que ricaner avant de lui tourner le dos et d'emboiter le pas à Naruto.

_ Il faut les excuser, dit Temari en s'inclinant face à l'Hokage. Nous sommes tellement content de retrouver Naruto mais assez déçu par votre accueil.

_ Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, répliqua Sakura. C'est lui qui est partit, nous n'allions pas rester là sans rien faire.

_ Tu vois Sakura, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une idiote, mais c'est encore pire aujourd'hui.

_ ...

_ Naruto a toujours eut l'intention de revenir au village. Après son départ il est venu à Suna pour un peu de soutien, il partait pour une longue mission et il avait peur.

_ Il n'avait aucune mission ! Rétorqua Tsunade.

_ Pas ce genre de mission, expliqua Temari, restant calme. L'Akatsuki était devenue violente, elle ne laissait aucun répit au jinchuuriki, Naruto en avait marre de vivre dans l'angoisse de les voir arriver un jour et détruire le village juste pour le capturer. C'est lui seul qui a décidé qu'il allait vous protéger en partant à leur poursuite.

_ On ne lui a jamais rien demandé, cracha Sakura.

_ Faites-la taire ou je vous jure qu'elle ne survivra pas.

Kakashi tira son élève vers elle, lui intimant d'un regard à garder le silence pour le reste de la discussion.

_ Bref, Naruto est arrivé un soir, un sac de voyage sous le bras et un sourire désolé. Il nous a expliqué qu'il avait fuit et que dès demain nous recevrons des lettres de Konoha pour savoir si on l'avait vu. Bien sûr que ça nous a étonné, on a essayé de comprendre, on l'a même menacé pour qu'il retourne au village. Mais c'est Naruto, et il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Et c'est peut être pour ça que Gaara a capituler aussi vite. Enfin, il est resté quelques jours, le temps de bien se préparer. Comme il l'avait dit, vous nous avez inondé de lettre pour savoir s'il était chez nous, mais comme promis nous n'avions rien dit et il est partit en nous promettant de garder le contact.

_ C'est contre l'accord passé entre nos deux nations, dit Tsunade. Je pourrais le rompre pour ça.

_ Allez-y, ça ne changera rien. Naruto allait et venait, il nous gardait au courant de ses progrès, des rencontre qu'il faisait. Et puis un jour il est arrivé avec la tête d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto. Il en était tellement fier qu'il les a exhibé dans tout le bureau avant qu'on arrive à le calmer.

_ Pourquoi ne les avons-nous reçu aussi tard ?

_ Parce que Gaara savait que Naruto reviendrait à Konoha. Et quel plus beau cadeau de bienvenue que la tête de deux traitres ? Mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que vous le rejetiez aussi violemment.

_ Nous n'avons rejeté personne ! S'énerva Sakura. C'est lui qui prend la mouche pour rien !

_ Mais tu vas te la fermer oui ! Hurla Sasuke en débarquant dans le bureau. Il y en a marre de t'entendre hurler sur chaque reproche qu'on nous fait. Oui c'est de notre faute et puis merde !

_ Sasuke...

_ Non, admet-le une bonne fois pour toute. Nous n'avons pas été génial sur ce coup là.

_ Et toi alors ? Rétorqua Temari en fronçant les sourcils. On peut savoir pourquoi tu l'as rejeté ?

_ Gaara est là.

_ Et alors ? Ino est là aussi et c'est pas pour autant que je vais rejeter Shikamaru.

_ ...

_ Mais t'es idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?

_ Il sort avec Gaara !

_ Mais pas du tout !

_ ...

_ Bon ok je ne nie pas qu'ils ont couchés ensemble un nombre incalculable de fois, qu'ils ont traumatisé mon chat et mon frère, qu'ils sont... Non mais jamais ils ne sont sortit ensemble ! Naruto t'aime depuis toujours et toi tu... Vous vous êtes pas sauvagement embrassé quand tu étais à Suna ?

_ Sasuke ? S'étonna Kakashi alors que Sakura pâlissait.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Rétorqua le brun.

_ Mais qu'il est con... Ça change tout imbécile ! C'est toi qu'il aime, c'est un geste de toi qu'il attend. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait l'air si abattu, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbécile.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et partit à la poursuite de Naruto. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête, il lui fallait des explications. Il retrouva ce dernier perché sur le Mont Hokage, parlant doucement avec Gaara. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard de reproche en le voyant mais le laissa s'approcher et s'asseoir de l'autre côté du blond.

_ J'ai pas été très fort sur ce coup là, dit-il sans regarder le blond.

_ Non pas du tout, rétorqua le roux.

_ Mais faut me comprendre aussi, j'ai été surpris par ton départ, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu avait fuit.

_ J'en avais marre, répondit doucement le blond en s'écartant de Gaara. Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'entendre des insultes sur ton passage. Et puis l'Akatsuki ne me rendait pas service, c'était limite si les villageois ne voulaient pas les appeler pour me livrer.

_ Et depuis quand leur avis t'importe ?

_ Depuis qu'ils veulent me tuer Sasu-baka.

_ ...

_ Je vous laisse, intervient Gaara en se relevant. Je suis content que tu sois de retour Naruto, passe me voir à Suna de temps en temps.

_ Bon voyage, et merci pour tout. Tu es mon meilleur ami Gaara, presque un frère.

Le roux lui sourit avant de saluer Sasuke d'un signe de tête et de s'en aller.

_ Un frère ? S'étonna le brun.

_ Tu te rappelle notre discussion le jour de mon départ ? Demanda Naruto sans faire attention.

_ Évidemment.

_ Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur ce jour-là.

_ ...

_ Mais tu n'as rien entendu. Alors quand je suis partit j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'en revenant je me sois trompé dans tes intentions, que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments. J'ai pensé à toi tout le temps de ma mission. Et puis finalement je suis revenu hier soir.

_ Naruto...

_ Non, tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir, c'est peut être moi qui n'a pas été assez clair, mais comme tu ne me repoussais pas je croyais que tu avais compris.

_ Je croyais que tu aimais Gaara.

_ Moi et Gaara ? Mais jamais je ne... C'est mon meilleur ami !

_ Je le suis aussi, et pourtant tu m'aimes.

_ ...

_ Quand on a rencontré Tsuki pour la première fois, on a tout de suite compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial entre lui et toi. J'ai eu peur que ce soit vraiment spécial et que tu veuilles retrouver tout ça.

_ Gaara a été le seul soutien pendant ma mission, murmure Naruto. Le seul qui connaissait la vérité, le seul à qui je pouvais me confier. Tu peux me reprocher d'être trop proche de lui, d'avoir couché avec lui un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais ne me demande pas de m'éloigner de lui.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, le rassura Sasuke. Je veux juste... Je veux juste que tu me dises une bonne fois pour toute tes sentiments.

Le blond le fixa quelques secondes avant de se relever, aidant Sasuke à faire de même. Ensuite il lui prit les mains et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres.

_ Je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime depuis nos quinze ans et je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant mon voyage. Je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

_ ...

_ Et là t'es censé me répondre que toi aussi, ou alors me sauter dans les bras, ou alors m'embrass...

Mais il fut coupé par la bouche de Sasuke, trop heureux pour pouvoir parler. Il attendait ce moment depuis pas mal de temps, et maintenant qu'il avait son blond contre lui, il n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper.

_ Je t'aime aussi Naruto, chuchota-t-il, décollant à peine ses lèvres de celles du blond. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Naruto éclata de rire avant de le prendre par la main et de le tirer en direction de chez le brun. Tant pis pour son appartement, tant pis pour les autres. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Sasuke il ne le quitterait plus. Et peut être que le brun acceptera de quitter sa grande maison vide pour une plus petite, qu'ils pourraient s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages pendant des heures. Et peut être lui parlera-t-il de son voyage, de ses rencontres et de ses combats. Mais pour le moment, il voulait juste profiter de lui. De sa présence, mais aussi de son corps.

**FIN**


End file.
